


【TSN/ME】年少情事

by ChillyIsland



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: 17岁Mark X 20岁Eduardo, Dirty Talk, Eduardo is 20, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mark is two months to 18, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Read the tags please, 一发完pwp
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyIsland/pseuds/ChillyIsland
Summary: 少年时期青涩的二人组。⚠️未成年性行为，17岁马总X20岁花朵涉及第一次、口交、Dirty Talk、舌奸等行为，请确认后阅读未成年请自觉点左上角退出，有成年人陪同观看也不行
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 8





	【TSN/ME】年少情事

少年时期青涩的二人组。

—————————正文————————

“Wow，Mark…这太棒了！”

Eduardo几乎在跟着Mark走进这间公寓的一瞬间就惊叹出声。

而卷发少年，他只是双手插在兜里，脸上带着挑剔与骄傲混合的表情打量着整个房间。最终，他耸耸肩：“还不错，比想象中的强。”

“还不错？”  
Eduardo以不可思议的表情看着对方，面前的屋子差不多有一百平米，两个卧室，卫生间、厨房、衣帽间…极具北欧风格的设计，实木家具线条干净明了，在暖黄色的灯光下又映出温馨的感觉。

“这简直不能再好了——老实说我不知道你怎么以每月不到五百美金的价格租下来这个地方的，在加州的黄金地段简直是奇迹。”

Eduardo眼睁睁看着Mark又耸了耸肩，而他只能无奈地笑笑。Mark总是有办法。

这也许是他为什么喜欢跟Mark待在一起的原因。他在Mark身边感到前所未有的充实与活力，总有事情去做，总能与对方分享一切，总可以关照对方——Mark曾经善意地嘲笑他像个鸡妈妈，而Eduardo找不到反驳的理由。

“好吧，这里很不错……我想可以作为未来的大本营——收拾一下也许下星期就可以搬进来了。”

……

他们又在房子里转了转，熟悉了一下结构，然后就准备离开。

“噢，糟糕……”

Eduardo看着外面突如其来的暴雨，闪电交加与不时传来的雷声加重了空气中的闷热程度；树干被狂风吹得东歪西倒，不时刮过玻璃。

Eduardo焦急地望向Mark想问他带没带伞，然而对方一脸坦然的表情与空空揣兜的双手让他放弃了这个念头。

在一下声雷传来之前，Eduardo掏出车钥匙边思考着该怎么做。

轰鸣声之后，灯光闪烁了两下，随后应景地熄灭了。Eduardo的手抖了抖，“啪嗒”一声将钥匙掉到了地上

该死的加州雨季。他低声咒骂着蹲下身子寻找——Eduardo很确定它就在附近——然后，他摸到了冰冷的金属钥匙表面，以及另一双温热的手。

Eduardo的心跳不知道为什么加快了。他艰涩地吞一口，磕磕绊绊地开玩笑说：“嘿，我想现在我知道为什么这里的租金这么便宜了。”

Mark没有回应。他们的皮肤依然紧紧贴在一起。

Eduardo泄气般地想要抽回，却不注意被对方一把攥住了手腕。

Mark低声说：“wardo——”

Eduardo突然能够预见接下来将要发生什么。然后，在他反应过来之前，Mark已经用堪称粗暴的手法将他拉近，并且凶狠地吻上他的嘴唇。

Mark的吻绝对称不上美妙，事实上Eduardo可以确定这是他的初吻。Mark正在做的仅仅是大力将两片唇压在一起摩擦，直到Eduardo的嘴开始微微泛疼并且红肿，Mark才皱皱眉像是想起来什么，慢慢伸出舌头。

空气中很快传来暧昧的水声，在如此近的距离之下几乎盖过了窗外的雷雨声。Eduardo有些面红耳赤，Mark显然是新手，他并不懂得如何换气，因此Eduardo不得不凭借仅有的与前几任女友的经验，小心翼翼向对方口中渡着空气。

这是个坏主意。Mark凭借聪明的大脑很快找到了窍门，他开始主动抢夺权力，大口大口从对方嘴里夺取呼吸。这让Eduardo憋红了脸，他的舌尖已经开始微微发麻，而Mark看上去丝毫没有要停止的意思。

当Mark最终舍得放开时，Eduardo的嘴唇已经完全麻木了。

“Easy，boy scout…”  
Eduardo逃避般移开自己的视线，好像这样Mark就会不再用那种，仿佛要将他吞吃入腹的眼神盯着自己。

“我想和你做爱……”

Mark低声喃喃说道，一开始Eduardo并没有听清，直到对方忽然抬起头抓住他的肩膀，高热的温度透过衣料传过来，似乎要将他灼伤。

“可以吗，wardo…我可以和你做爱吗？”

Eduardo的耳尖慢慢变红了。这可不是他怎么跟前几任女友有过的经历，他还从没遇到过像Mark这样直白、这样天真、这样……诱惑的表达。

他闭上眼，鼓足勇气凑过去再次献上自己的双唇。这样的举动，他在心里想，足够表达自己的态度了吧？

事实证明，那远远超过“足够”。

Eduardo被亲得迷迷糊糊，当他再度回过神来只有惊讶地发现，Mark已经将他打横抱起，向着某个特定的方向走去。

他一直认为Mark属于那种瘦弱的典型理科男，虽然不至于手无缚鸡之力，但是在抱起比自己大只的东西，比如Eduardo的时候，基本上毫无可能。

但他错了。Mark的手臂很有力量，隔着薄薄的衬衫他甚至能感受到上面竖条的肌肉与青筋，双手牢牢地卡在他的腿弯与后脊，防止Eduardo掉落。

当Eduardo意识到Mark将他抱到了厨房，并强迫他坐在案板边缘时，他开始小小反抗：“不Mark…去，去卧室……”

“卧室还没装修好。”  
Mark十分冷静的回答，双手依然搂着Eduardo的腰上不放松，并且在他想开口反驳之前，再次亲了上去。

Eduardo再次体验到近乎窒息的感觉，然而即便在大脑供血不足的情况下他依然可以肯定，Mark在胡扯。整个屋子设备齐全，功能完整，房子的前任主人在离开前甚至连桌上的纸巾都没带走，更别说有其他需要装修的地方了。

“……还是说，你更愿意在地板上做？”

模糊间Eduardo只捕捉到这几个字，他下意识摇摇头，听到Mark说“很好”，然后下一秒他的衬衫与裤子就被一把扯开。

好吧，这不赖。Eduardo迷迷糊糊地想着，他的确喜欢那些甜蜜又黏乎、落在他嘴唇、下颏与脖颈两侧的亲吻。

Mark的薄唇正在缓缓向下移动，他似乎想在经过的每一寸肌肤上留下痕迹，暧昧的红痕浮现在Eduardo的胸前锁骨，在特定的部位因为力度过大甚至有些破皮。

Mark强硬地将Eduardo的长腿盘在自己腰间，他的双手开始不老实地游走在光裸的肌肤，久久不肯离开。Eduardo的心中依然有些不好意思，这是他第一次与同性发生如此亲密的关系，因此他一直选择半阖着双眼，借此掩盖迷茫。Mark显然没有这个自觉，他居高临下地看着Eduardo在自己的亲吻抚摸中发出不可抑制的喘息，眼神由清明变得迷离，身上一点一点泛起粉红，就像一朵正在绽放的玫瑰。

Mark硬了。他的性器抵在Eduardo的大腿，而对此他毫不打算掩饰自己的欲望。Mark急切地蹭着Eduardo大腿根部内侧的肌肤，性器将那片最娇嫩的地方摩擦得通红，甚至留下了一道道水痕。

不仅如此，Mark依然记得做一个贴心的情人。他分出一只手覆上Eduardo的阴茎，用不怎么熟练的手法替对方舒缓，同时另一只手来到对方胸前，抓着乳肉用力搓揉。

Eduardo口中开始发出呻吟。尽管Mark的手法说不上多么好，然而与心爱的人进行如此亲密的动作带来的心跳加速足以弥补种种不足。他主动夹紧了对方的腰，双手搭在Mark的肩膀，暗示性地挺起自己的胸膛鼓励对方继续。他温柔地凑上前在Mark耳边呵气，轻轻咬着对方的耳廓。

Mark的身体开始由于激动颤抖，热气不断洒在他的耳边，他攥着Eduardo胸脯的力气更大了，然后——他了出来。甚至在真正进入之前，Mark就射了。

感受到大腿根处传来冰凉黏腻的触感，Eduardo反应了半天才意识到发生了什么。他想笑，然而看到Mark有些阴沉的脸色他知道，如果自己真的发出任何声音，绝对不会有什么好下场。

于是他紧紧闭上嘴巴，重新搂过浑身上下散发着不爽气息的人。他甜蜜地在Mark脸侧留下一个个亲吻，悄声跟对方说这没关系，对于许多人的第一次来说再正常不过——

“你很有经验？”

Mark依旧阴郁地看着Eduardo，现在他身上的气息几乎要化作实体。Eduardo本能地察觉到危险，然而没等他反应过来Mark突然拉住他的手腕，纯净的蓝眼睛没有一丝杂质盯着他：“再来一次。”

“再来一次，好吗wardo？”

Eduardo有些跟不上对方的思维，但他还是犹豫着点点头，尽管他觉得有些太快了，Mark应该还处在不应期……

然后他的思维被打断了。他低下头，看见一个卷毛脑袋毫不犹豫地将他的性器含在嘴里，温热的感觉让他瞬间更兴奋了一些，但他隐隐约约感觉这不对——

“Mark，你在做什么…快放开我！”

Eduardo小声抗拒着对方，但他抓着卷毛的手是那么无力，比起推拒更像是欲拒还迎。Mark显然很熟悉他的心口不一，事实上他根本没有理会，而是一心一意吮吸口中的性器。当Mark感受到脑后传来一阵抓力时，他最后深深地吸一下，然后及时吐出来。

白色的液体溅了出来，绝大部分落在Eduardo的小腹上，然而依旧有少量溅在Mark的嘴角。卷发青年毫不在意地用大拇指抹去，在看到不断喘息、脸上带着潮红的Eduardo后他有了一个新主意。

Mark紧紧盯着Eduardo，伸出猩红的舌尖舔去拇指上的浊液，随后，迎着Eduardo不可思议的视线，他含着液体凑过去，与对方接吻。

老天，Eduardo的大脑再次停止运转，这个童子军是从哪学来这些花招的？

然而Mark远没有结束。

在Eduardo来得及反应之前，Mark再次低下了头。口中的腥味还未完全散去，Eduardo那双小鹿一样的棕色眼眸瞬间瞪得更大了。

Mark舔上了身后那个羞于启齿的部位。灵活的舌头不断在入口处浅浅伸刺，随后长驱直入。

感受到高热的肠肉剧烈收缩，不断挤压着自己，即便看不到Eduardo脸上的表情，Mark也知道对方此刻爽到了极点。他依旧专心致志地埋首于Eduardo双腿之间，感受到那个隐秘的地方不断流出汁水；他细致地一一舔过每一道褶皱，双手握着Eduardo挺翘丰满的臀肉反复揉捏，直到上面泛起道道红痕；他不断挤压摩挲，直到中间那个看上去脆弱无比的红艳小口。

当他感受到穴口的收缩达到前所未有的剧烈时，Mark退了出来。他那双幽蓝色的眼睛仿佛在燃烧，看着Eduardo的眼神似乎要将对方吞吃入腹。

Eduardo感受到硕大灼热的部位再次抵上自己身后。他的耳边在嗡嗡作响，仿佛有一千个烟花绽放，头脑不再清晰，而是昏昏沉沉，仿佛被棉花糖或是蜂蜜塞满了。

就在最后一刻，一个念头猛然击中了Eduardo，让他变得前所未有清醒。

“等，等一下——等等！”

Mark不耐烦地打了个响鼻，但依旧按照伴侣的要求停下。他的阴茎现在硬得发疼，前端甚至开始流出透明的液体——而那个微微张开小口、泛出里面鲜红色嫩肉的穴看上去是如此具有诱惑力。所以，Eduardo最好有个绝佳的理由。

“你、你今年多大了？”

“十八——”  
Mark快速地回答，在看到身下人怀疑的眼神后不情不愿地补上后半句：“在两个月后。”

“老天！”  
Eduardo呻吟着想将Mark从自己身上推开：“你还没有成年！我这是在犯罪——跟一个未成年人做爱！”

他叹息着将手抵在Mark胸前：“起来Mark。我不会这样做的，你先放开我。两个月后，当你一满十八我保证会补偿你——你想对我做什么都可以，现在，放开我。”

Mark的眼神变得幽暗，好像黑洞洞的湖底，潜藏着未知的谜题。在Eduardo扭动着光裸的身躯想从他身下逃开，对方不知道这一幕对他的视觉神经有多大刺激。出于本能，他牢牢抓住对方的手腕将Eduardo固定在自己身下，然后，迎着对方由疑惑逐渐变得惊恐的眼神，Mark直接插了进去。

他趴下头，伏在Eduardo身边，强制不让他挣扎。巴西青年瞪大了鹿一样的双眼，听到暴君在他耳边说：“没关系wardo——假如我们被发现，你可以告诉法官是我强奸了你。”

“我会承认自己的罪行。”

Eduardo羞耻地闭上双眼，他的身体开始微微颤抖。最开始Mark以为他是不好意思了，但很快他发现——

“怎么了wardo？你喜欢这个词吗，强奸？”

Mark似乎发现了什么有趣的事，他重新改变姿势，用一只手控制住对方的两只手腕，另一只手残暴地抓着Eduardo胸前的软肉揉捏。他的手指因为常年敲击键盘导致指腹部分的皮肤有些粗糙，因此当Mark捻上Eduardo的乳头时，他不意外地听到身下人传来止不住的倒抽冷气声。

过于敏感娇嫩的地方很快在Mark的抚摸下变得硬挺红肿，可怜地立在胸前。而Mark并不满足。

“你想让我——不，喜欢我强奸你吗，wardo？”

“每次听到这个词你都会夹得好紧……也许下次我可以满足你的愿望。我会提前准备好，在你工作到深夜回家的路上动手。我会用绳子紧紧绑住你的双手和脚腕，并且不会在乎那是否勒出了红痕或是弄疼你了。”

“我会用领带蒙住你的眼睛——我要先操你的嘴，你得听话，乖乖替我口交。我会从上面拍摄你含着我的阴茎吮吸的模样，那也许会在你的脸上戳出一个鼓包。我会逼你吞下我的精液，如果有哪怕一滴漏出来我都会惩罚你——毫不留情地扇你的屁股。”

“然后我会干你。我会一遍一遍、反复地操你，直到你的小腹被我射出的精液弄到鼓起，如果你是个女孩现在应该已经怀孕了——我会操到你失去意识，然后为你拍很多漂亮的照片，后面含着我的阴茎、被我操到浪叫的照片。”

“我会在你回到家清醒之后黑进你的电脑、手机，一遍遍把那些照片发给你。我才不在乎你是不是会告我或是怎么样——你甚至可以将这些美妙的照片当作证据，让法官欣赏；你也可以回到家里，缓慢又痛苦地用手指引出我的精液作为强奸的证据。尽管我会毫不犹豫地承认，他们还是需要这些，不是吗？我打赌你在这样做的时候会想起我，想起我是怎么操你的——你会发出那些可爱又淫荡的叫声……”

“wardo，你是我的……”

“我要听你说出来。说，你是我的。”

Mark一下又一下地挺腰深入，他敏锐地观察Eduardo的反应，在找准那个足以令对方丧失理智的地方之后疯狂抽动着攻击那里。

“啊、请…请慢一点……我不行，Mark……”

“是、你的……我属于你，Mark——Mark……”

Eduardo低声叫着身上人的名字，仿佛这样就能将他从欲望的漩涡中解脱。

即便得到了Eduardo一遍又一遍的确认，Mark依旧感觉不到满足。他看着身下目光迷离的人，忽然产生一种奇怪的感觉：他想将Eduardo永远困在身边。他想在Eduardo纤细的手腕、脚踝铐上锁链，将他隔绝起来不让外人发现，把他藏在只有自己知道的房间——他可以在没人知道的情况下修一个地下室，然后将Eduardo控制起来，那双仿佛能淌出蜜糖的眼睛从此只能注视着他，每天只需要像个荡妇一样吃自己的阴茎、满脑子想的都是取悦自己、无休止地被操……

然后，Mark感觉到唇上传来湿润的触感。Eduardo费力地凑上来亲吻他。Mark能感受到他们的呼吸彼此交融，气息融合在一起，再也难以分离。

现在，Mark的脑中只剩下面前的青年。他的心中涌上一股从未出现的感觉，他想将一切捧到Eduardo面前，他想把天底下最好的东西奉献给对方，甚至自己的生命——Eduardo值得最好的东西。

他值得一切。

年轻时的心动从来都是愚蠢的、疯狂的、不考虑后果的……纠缠一生的。

而现在，在十七岁的末尾，Mark认定了自己要与之共度一生的人。

他不再考虑其他，而是一心一意地沉浸在这场荒唐浪漫的情事中。他紧紧搂着Eduardo，他们一次又一次攀上巅峰，缓慢沉溺于海一般的浪潮中；暴雨倾盆，隐约的银白色月光透过玻璃悄悄照在他们身上。

汗珠顺着Eduardo天鹅般修长的脖颈流下，划过锁骨、纤瘦的腰肢，顺着腰窝消失在二人的交合处。

他真美。

Mark想着，现在他认为Eduardo是全天下最美好的事物，没有什么能够比得上他……没有什么。

在他们最后一次结束之前，Mark凑到了Eduardo的脖子后面。他嗅着独属于自己伴侣的气息，然后深深地咬了下去。尖锐的犬齿刺破肌肤，却没有留下血迹。

而对此，Eduardo只是默默承受着。他以最大的温柔接受Mark带给他的一切，无论是快感抑或是疼痛。他明白Mark的想法，他能够理解。

他们属于彼此。

…………

在一切结束后，Mark将Eduardo抱回了卧室。他仔细地替对方清理，然后不由分说地缠上Eduardo的身体。Mark的头埋在对方胸口，双手紧紧搂着他的腰。

在足足十五分钟的沉默后，Mark忽然抬起头盯着他的伴侣。Eduardo的双眼隐藏在浓密的睫毛之下，脸上的表情除去一丝疲惫，堪称平静。

然后，忽然之间没有任何预兆，Mark轻轻开口：

“I love you."

他并不期待一个回应，他甚至不确定对方是否听到。他只是迫切地想将心中几欲溢出的情感宣泄。

当他再度闭上眼回到对方的怀抱，Mark听到上方传来柔和的声音。

“Ditto.”

随后，他们没人再说话。

只有月光，静悄悄照在二人身上。


End file.
